Knives
by 24601daymore
Summary: Clove and Cato from District 2. What could have happened that we never knew?
1. The Reaping

The Reaping

I wake up on my favorite day of the year to then scent of alchohal. I roll out of bed, get dressed in black dress pants and a red dress shirt, then head downstairs to eat some bread and get my little brother ready for the reaping.

I find my dad crashed on the couch with a beer bottle dangling out of his hand and roll my eyes. "Tyson! Get your ass down here!" I shout.

He comes running downstairs in khaki pants and a white shirt with his brown hair gelled back. Today is his second reaping, he's 13 years old.

I head outside and to the middle of the district where the reaping is held.

"Tiny!" I hear from my left, "Come here!" I turn my head to see the blonde haired blue eyed boy who I call my best friend.

"Hey Cato, how's the weather?"

"Eh not to shabby, kind warm though." He smiles.

"Good luck today. You're volunteering right?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'm ready to kick ass this year. Brutus is one of the mentors, he's been working with me on the sword,"

We step in line to get our fingers pricked,"You think you're going to win?"

"Well yeah. I mean, look at me! They're all going to drop on their knees and bow to me,"

When both of our fingers are pricked we split up and go to our sections. Cato goes to the 17 year old boys section and I head to the 15 year old girls section.

A woman trots onto stage, Barlie Baggain, the escort for District 2. Her first year here was back when I was 12. She was the one who reaped my older sister Kailia into the games that took her life. Ever since then I've been counting down the day until I'm 18 so I can volunteer and win to keep my family name proud.

"Welcome! Welcome! This is the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" The air is filled with cheers,"As usual ladies first!"

She shimmies over to the girls bowl and reaches in to pick out the name. The air is still as she opens the slip of paper, "Clarissa Delvin,"

The world freezes for a while as I run forward screaming,"I volunteer!" The next thing I know I'm on stage.

"What is your name?" Barlie asks.

"Clove Oakley," I say proudly as I scan the boys for Tyson and Cato. First I spot Tyson who looks confused then I see Cato who's face is red with anger.

"Is the girl you volunteered for your friend?" Barlie smiles.

"No, I actually don't even know her." I laugh a little.

Barlie laughs a trained Capitol laugh then heads for the boys bowl.

"Tys-" She starts but is cut off by Cato volunteering.

He steps up next to me,"Congratulations to our District 2 tributes of the 74th Annual Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor,"

We are taken through doubke doors and seperated into different rooms. Tyson rushes into my room,"Here, take this." He sets a bracelet into my hand,"You're district token. From me, to you."

I slip it onto my wrist and smile at him,"Thanks. You better watch me and Cato kick some ass,"

"I'm not going to miss a second of it. I'll tell my teachers that I'm worried about you and literally watch the whole thing," He smirks.

I laugh,"You do that. Maybe add some tears too, I swear if they don't have knives I will drown myself,"

"And if there isn't any water?" He flipped his light brown hair.

"Then, I'll breathe in dirt. Now get out of here before I murder you," I smile as he leaves.

I look around the room. This will be my first and last time to see this room after all. The walls were crimson red and have shelves lined with weapons like knives, swords, spears, and more. On the wall to my right there are rows of pictures of people, each of them a victor. We win almost every year so there are at least 30-40 pictures. The furniture in the room is a leather couch and a few leather chairs. The curtains on the windows were gold. The whole room represents the district perfectly. I noticed a desk in the cor er of the room. On the desk there was a note that read:

_Dear tribute,_

_Congratulations on becoming a potential victor. Make your district proud. Turn yourself into the perfect killer. Don't let anything get in your way of the crown. Fight. You are my newest victor, you need to prove yourself to me if you want sponsers. I won't accept a training score of anything below 10. I'm your mentor now, you will listen to me. You're here for a reason. Embrace it. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor. _

_Yours truely, Enobaria_

I put the note in my pocket. Enobaria is the woman who ripped out tributes throats to kill them. The had her teeth sharpened to points after the games. She was actually the one who suggested I tried knives. At first I was pissed but then I realized how good I was at knives and soon perfected the skill.

A peacekeeper opens the door and leads me to Barlie and Cato so we could board the train to the Capitol.


	2. The Capitol

The Train

"The train ride will only be a few hourse as the only district between us and the Capitol is District 1!" Barlie explains. Inside the train, the walls were a silvery grey color, on the walls were 73 portraits of people who I recognized as past victors. Barlie flipped the tv on to show a live reaping.

"Ah District 5, that's always a weird one." I hear someone say from behind me, I turn around and spot Enobaria and Brutus walking in.

Cato taps me on the shoulder, "Hey. Look. A ginger!" We laugh and watch as a girl who's name I didn't catch goes up to the stage fearfully. The boy from district 5 is named Gregory. He looks about 13 or 14.

Enobaria turns the tv off, "Its time to get real now. One of you is going to live. Brutus and I have decided to each train one of you. Brutus will be training Cato and I will be training Clove," She pauses and looks at me, "With that said, we need to talk,"

She leads me into a different room on the train. This is a bedroom with a huge bed and a wardrobe.

"Clove Oakley. You are going to win these games. What are your best skills?"

"Knives. Ask anyone. I never miss." I reply.

She nods and writes that down. We talk a little longer on knives and what kind are my favorite.

"I have a question for you now." I say.

"Go ahead."

"What's going to happen between me and Cato? Are we going to be friends during the games or is everything going to change?"

Enobaria pauses to think, "Cato will turn into a killer. Most of the things he says will probably mean nothing. You'll see a new side of him."

I nod as the train comes to a hault. I can hear people cheering from outside. I look out the window and see a crowd of brightly colored people with different types of makeup and hair. I sprint to the front of the train and step out with Cato to where we will stay for the next three days. From what it looks like, we are the first to arive here. The District 1 reaping is probably still going on.

I wave and smirk to people as I pass them. I need to look tough to win.

Once we step into the doors, Cato and I are split up and layed down on beds in rooms with a prep team. My prep team consists of Marcolei a green skinned, dark haired, feathered eyebrowed man, Princilia a pink eyed, ditzy, drama queen and Billbio a winged, blue toothed, fat woman.

Marcolei waxes off every single hair on my legs and arms as Billbio plucks every out of place eyebrow hair and Princilia trims my hair to perfection. Its absolute hell.

"You're a quiet tribute. Last year I had the boy from 7 and he wouldn't shut up about how scared he was." Princilia exclaims, "Its rather odd,"

"I had the boy from 2 last year. He ended up winning but before hand he was way to confident. He acted like he was a god desended from outer space!" Marcolei complains. It's actually really entertaining.

"You don't even understand, I had Haymitch the one from District 12! His breath smelled of liquor even then!" That one makes me laugh because a few years back he fell off the stage because he was too drunk.

When the prep team is done with me they send me off to my stylist, Darby. He's a whole other story. His hair is bright purple with blue stripes outlined with white. His eyes are a mixture of yellow and red. His skin is a deep orange. He's wearing an outfit completly made of maroon feathers. I'm going to look absolutly terrible.

"Clive, I'm here to make you look fabulous!" He exclaims.

"Actually, my name is Clove,"

"Whatever Clare,"

I hate him already.

"For the tribute parade me and Raiyn, Caro's stylist have decided on something elegant yet feirce for two enthusiastic volunteers like yourselves for the tribute's parade."

He pulls out a silver dress that reminds me of a knife. I put it on. He applies dark eye makeup and bright red lipstick.

"The lipstick represents blood!" He says happily. He curls my hair into tight ringlet curls and put a silver crown on my head. I have to admit, he can design some good clothes.

I step out to meet Cato. He looks amazing as well. Barlie snaps a picture on her pink camera as we're walking to the start of the tribute's parade.

A boy dressed in pink feathers walks over to us when we get downstairs, "I'm Marvel Blake. The boy from District 1."

I look him up and down, "What's with the pink feathers?"

"Glimmer Pepp," He rolls his eyes.

"Excuse me?" A blonde girl steps out from behind him.

"Oh sorry. Glimmer SHINE Pepp,"

I look at Cato who's smiling like a 5 year old and staring at Glimmer. I elbow him suprisingly jealous.

Glimmer is smiling at Cato like its love at first sight. Marvel mouths to me, "Don't worry. She's a slut," The points a fake gun a his head. I smile.

"So. I heard you're good with a sword," Marvel says to Cato.

"I guess you can say that." Cato shrugs. Glimmer giggles.

"What are you two good at?" I ask.

"Spears," Marvel smiles, "Glimmer here is okay at the bow and arrow."

"Well I've heard nothing but good things about you Cato." Glimmer whispers. Cato seems enchanted. I hate her already.

Marvel pretends to pull back a bow and shoot Glimmer in the head. I pretend to throw a knife.

"Cato! Remember what we're here for," I put my hand on his shoulder, "We're here to fight not have a love interest with a slut." Glimmer gasps dramatically, crosses her arms, and struts away.

"Tributes, the parade will start in aproximatly two minutes! Get prepared!"

Everyone loads onto the chariots as the doors open and the music starts.


	3. Tributes Parade

The Tribute Parade

Marvel and Glimmer's chariot rolled out first. Then ours and so on. Most of the cameras stay on Cato and me until the crowd gasps. I turn around to see the two from District 12 set in flames.

"Clove?" Cato whispers.

"What do we do?" I ask.

"We win back the attention I guess,"

"And how?" I feel my temper rising.

"Look at them! Holding hand saying 'I'm proud to be from District 12!' I love it!" Caeser Flickerman's voice booms. That was all it took to throw me over the edge.

It starts out with screaming. Then hitting the chariot. And finally I jump and run. Cato follows me.

We sprint to the District 12 chariot and get in it.

"Cato!" I yell and point to the chariot just ahead.

We leap onto the back of the next chariot. All eyes are on Cato and me now. No one seems to care that Firegirl is just behind us, she doesn't matter anymore. It's our time to shine now.

I make my way up onto the next chariot with the tributes from District 11, both have dark skin. The girl looks terrified while the boy looks emotionless. I look behind me to see the two on fire in awe.

Once we get back to our chariot the half of the crowd is cheering, the other half is confused and speechless. Cato stands up to the front, he motions for me to follow.

Cato smiles and puts his arm around me. I glance ahead to see Glimmer staring angrily and put my arm around Cato.

Almost as if on que, the chariots stop and our leader, President Snow comes out to give his annual speech.

"Welcome! Welcome! Tributes! We welcome you! We honor your courage and sacrifice," The people of the Capitol cheer, "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

The chariots roll to the finish and come to a stop. Cato and I step out. Brutus pulls us to the side as Enobaria slaps both of us, "Idiots!"

I can honestly say I wasn't expecting that.

"Do you want to be killed? Do you want Snow to personally make a request to have you dead within the first few days of the games?" Enobaria snaps loudly, Brutus puts his giant hand one her shoulder to calm her down.

"No," Cato mumbles Looking down.

"Then at the interview, you need to play that off like it was a spur of the moment mistake!" She growls as she stomps her foot, and crosses her arms.

We both nod as Brutus points to District 12, "They're staring," He puts his hand on Cato's shoulder and smirks at Firegirl, her mentor notices and pulls her away.

We head to the elevator which we have to share with the crew from District 12. We split the space in half. Barlie and Effie Trinket, the two escorts, serve as a border with their giggling and laughing. Haymitch Abernathy, Enobaria and Brutus block us and the other tributes off from eachother as if we'll attack at any given moment.

I keep hearing things mumbled that grabs my attention like, "Careers," "Districts 1 and 2," "Lethal," and "Trained,"

It's enough to know that they're talking about us and are fearful. I like that thought. I like it a lot. As I am straining to hear what they were saying, the doors open to The second floor and I am forced to leave.

When the doors close I wipe off the makeup, change clothes, rinse out my hair and head for the kitchen table. As usual, no deserts.


End file.
